Elias Toufexis
|birthplace = Montreal, Canada |family = Michelle Boback |yearsactive = 2004-present }}Illya "Elias" George Toufexis is a Canadian-born-American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Adam Jensen in the hit action role-playing video games Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Biography Toufexis was born on October 27, 1975, in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Toufexis graduated from Dawson College in 2000 with a Diploma of College Studies in Theater. Toufexis got his first on-screen role in 2004, when he was cast as Adam in the thriller movie Brilliant. Toufexis got his first major role in 2010, when he was cast as Andriy Kobin, a powerful crime leader and asset to the Third Echelon, in the hit action-adventure stealth video game Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction. Since then, Toufexis has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Alphas, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Spider-Man, BattleTech, Star Trek: Discovery, Smallville, The Listener, Flashpoint, Conduct Unbecoming, Imaginaerum, Rookie Blue, Houdini and Doyle, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Toufexis portrayed Dustin Eisworth in the Season Fourteen episode "Night Lights". Filmography *Hellraid (2019) - Alistair the Knight (voice) *Marisa Romanov - 10 episodes (2019) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "Night Lights" (2019) TV episode - Dustin Eisworth *Last Year: The Nightmare (2018) - The Slasher (voice) *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Parademons/Arkham Cop (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Assassin's Creed Odyssey (2018) - Leonidas/Nikolaos (voice) *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices (voice) *Thief of Thieves (2018) - Erasmo Nicchi (voice) *Anti-Hero (2018) - Auspex *The Expanse - 10 episodes (2016-2018) - Kenzo Gabriel/Protomolecule Hybrids *BattleTech (2018) - Samuel Ostergaard (voice) *Star Trek: Discovery (2017) - Cold *The Long Dark (2017) - Unknown Character (voice) *Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments - 2 episodes (2017) - Jonathan *Fortnite (2017) - Ragnarok/Major (voice) *Recon (2016) - Johnson *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Adam Jensen (voice) *Houdini and Doyle (2016) - Roland Carson *Far Cry Primal (2016) - Takkar (voice) *Bitten - 5 episodes (2014-2016) - Joey Stillwell *Len and Company (2015) - Robert *Dying Light (2015) - Cristof Merpe (voice) *Ascension (2014) - Mark Hayes *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Jacques Roux (voice) *Interview with a Time Traveler (2014) - Paul *Contrast (2013) - Johnny Fenris (voice) *Played (2013) - Donny Blair *Splinter Cell: Blacklist (2013) - Andriy Kobin (voice) *Louis Cyr (2013) - Bryce Johnston *Dota 2 (2013) - Adam Jensen Announcer (voice) *The Legend of Sarila (2013) - Kauji (English version, voice) *Zero Hour (2013) - Colleague *Imaginaerum (2012) - Mr. White (voice) *Alphas - 4 episodes (2012) - Cornell Scipio *Rookie Blue - 2 episodes (2012) - Charlie Davis *I Am Alive (2012) - Henry (voice) *Crisis Point (2012) - Scott Sanders *Conduct Unbecoming (2011) - Captain Cannon *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Byzantine Guards (voice) *Flashpoint (2011) - Danny Lucic *Against the Wall (2011) - O'Leary *Deus Ex: Human Revolution (2011) - Adam Jensen (voice) *The Listener (2011) - Dmitry Volkov *The Partner (2010) - Keith *Deus Ex Human Revolution: Director's Cut (2010) - Adam Jensen (voice) *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Federico Auditore da Firenze (voice) *Smallville - 3 episodes (2004-2010) - Emil LaSalle/Bronson/Luke *Shaun White Skateboarding (2010) - Snail (voice) *Amy's End (2010) - Jacob *Lost Girl (2010) - Michael Connell *Eureka - 3 episodes (2010) - Adam Barlowe *H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Malik's Royal Guardsman (voice) *Splinter Cell: Conviction (2010) - Andriy Kobin (voice) *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Frederico Auditore/Ugo (voice) *Sand Serpents (2009) - Private Andrews *Suikoden Tierkreis (2008) - Asad/Logan (English version, voice) *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Iago (voice) *Ba'al (2008) - McCulloch *Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (2008) - Gabriel Nowak (voice) *The Guard (2008) - Isaac *Flash Gordon (2007) - Rundle *Max Steel: Dark Rival (2007) - Iago (voice, uncredited) *Painkiller Jane - 2 episodes (2007) - The Amazing Howie *Stargate: Atlantis - 2 episodes (2006) - Replicator *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - Sal Mustalla (voice) *Supernatural (2006) - Ansem 'Webber' Weems *Connors' War (2006) - Captain *Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep (2006) - Keith *Blade: The Series (2006) - Donny Flannigan *Engaged to Kill (2006) - Sullivan (uncredited) *The Collector (2006) - Zeke *Hamlet (2005) - Hamlet *Bloodsuckers (2005) - Officer Brackish *Da Vinci's Inquest - 2 episodes (2005) - Constable Dan Archibald *The Five People You Meet in Heaven (2004) - Morton *Dead Like Me (2004) - Brian *The Dead Zone (2004) - Punk #2 *The Days (2004) - Josh *Fries with That (2004) - Dwayne *Decoys (2004) - Roger *Brilliant (2004) - Adam 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors